What Others See
by darkchocol8807
Summary: SUMMARY: Sometimes, you just don't see the goodness that's there in front of you. Thankfully, Lily and Scorpius have loads of friends and cousins to point out the obvious for them. Now if only they would listen. Kinda a prequel to "An Inventory" and a non-related prequel to "Red Rose"


"**What Others See"**

**SUMMARY: Sometimes, you just don't see the goodness that's there in front of you. Thankfully, Lily and Scorpius have loads of friends and cousins to point out the obvious for them. Now if only they would listen. Kinda a prequel to "An Inventory" and a non-related prequel to "Red Rose"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this version of Alexis Longbottom. **

**Please read, enjoy and review! I'd totally appreciate it! :D**

Alexis Longbottom

Alexis Longbottom was a lot of things: loud, bubbly, optimistic and playful. She's best known as the 'Happy Hufflepuff' since her freshman year for a reason. Like most of the students in her house, she wasn't exactly the smartest, or bravest or most cunning. If anything, she was a slow-learner with dyslexia. She didn't even show any signs of magic until 2 weeks before her first year in Hogwarts (which contains a disastrous event that involved both the Potter boys doused in ice cream, but that is a story for another time). So luckily, she was able to get her books and uniforms (and her cat, Sundae!) just in time before her trip to Platform 9 ¾ with her two best friends.

But what Alexis was, asides from being a hard-worker, is that she's a great observer. And observe she did, for if she doesn't, she'll probably never keep up.

Now one of the many things Alexis has observed in her life was that from the moment her best friend laid eyes on the notorious Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Lily Luna Potter fell in love. It wasn't just the way Lily's face turned as ripe as a tomato (that only lasted for a week until she learned how to control herself), or how she digs her right heel on the ground she was standing on, or when she wipes her sweaty palms on her shirt, or even when she twirls the tip of her hair with her finger.

No, Alexis noticed the sparkle in her best friend's eyes (the one Lily will only have when there's an overflow of chocolate in the vicinity) and her manner of speaking. Whenever Scorpius was around, Lily will always be a bit more reserved (not too much or else everyone else will notice), but definitely more mature. (Though again, not that mature, because asides from it being that obvious, Lily is still a mischievous 14-year at heart who loved her pranks and candies) It wasn't that Lily would try to act differently, but Scorpius would seem to inspire a different side of her, a more thoughtful Lily that thinks before she speaks or acts. He also seems to drive Lily's competitiveness, especially when it comes to Quidditch. Undoubtedly, she's one of the best seekers of this generation, but she always seems to fly better, harder and faster during the Gryffindor VS Slytherin games. Alexis guessed she's trying to impress Scorpius more than he already is.

And impress, Scorpius is! And more! Even when he's hanging out with Al, Rose and Frankie, Scorpius eyes would always fall onto Lily whenever she's in the room. How Lily, let alone anyone else, not notice that is beyond Alexis.

So, good friend that she is, Alexis decided to point it out… for the 47th time… this year.

"He's staring at you again, Lils?"

Her best friend's head perked up. "Who?" she asked, all non-chalantly.

"Duh! Scorpius! Who else am I talking about!?" Alexis rolled her eyes. This was getting way too old.

"Honestly, Lex!" Lily huffed, while turning beet-red this time. "I don't know why you keep on insisting that he looks at me, let alone like me! I doubt he even knows I exist!" To which she quickly added, "It's not like as if I like him or anything!"

"Of course he knows you exists, Lils." Hugo, their other best friend, said completely ignoring her last statement. "If he doesn't, he wouldn't know your name or talk to you or give you the sweets his grandmother sends him every week." 'Good going, Captain Obvious!' Alexis thought. For a boy genius, he doesn't seem to ever get whatever lies underneath their conversations. Maybe that's why they keep him around…

"Lily, when are you going to stop being in denial about your feelings or the fact Scorpius fancies you just as well?" Alexis asked. "You might as well just swallow it up and ask the bloke to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Are you mad!?" Lily hissed. "And he'll never talk to me ever again, I tell you!" She looked around and saw Scorpius and her brother coming their way. "Look, maybe you're right and I may be infatuated just a wee bit," she whispered. "But this is going to go away. We're just going to let this phase pass as lightly as possible."

"What's passing as lightly as possible?" Albus asked from behind her.

"Gas, Albus, just gas…" Alexis saved smoothly. "We were talking about what would happen if someone has to fart while mixing an extremely volatile potion mixture. Would the fart have an effect on the brew?" She said in her most serious tone… to which both 6th years burst out laughing.

"You guys are hilarious!" Scorpius gasped between laughs. "Why would you even think about that?" Alexis and Hugo shrugged while Lily turned even redder! "I'm assuming you started this conversation, huh sprite?" Scorpius looked at her and pinched both her cheeks. "You're adorable!"

"Or daft!" Albus slapped his sister's back as he and Scorpius waved their goodbyes.

"I can't believe you said that!" Lily cried the moment the boys were out of sight. "That was the most humiliating thing in my life!"

"I believe he said, and I quote 'you're adorable'" said Hugo, stating the obvious again. "And as for the most humiliating thing in your life, I don't think that beats out you running around the park in your underwear when you were four."

"Shut up, Hugo!"

Alexis sighed. No matter what she tells Lily, she'll never believe her. She'll never believe that Alexis saw Scorpius glanced back at them and then his hands with a blush on his face just before he and Al turned the corner. Oh well, guess she'll have to try again next time.

**Hello world! It's been quite awhile since I've written or updated. But since I'm practically a 'once-in-a-blue-moon' writer, it ought to be expected. I've already written out the next chapters for my other fic, "Red Rose," I just haven't had time to type it up. Anyway with all that brain-storming and writing, I couldn't help but write a bit more Scor-Ly just because there aren't enough fics dedicated to them. That and I always want to know how the others see their relationship throughout the years. **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please review!**


End file.
